Times Change
by AnimePrincess2
Summary: It's basically just a one-shot story that I wrote because I have writer's block on my other story. S&S! R&R! I used Japanese names too


Times Change  
By: AnimePrincess   
  
I've lived in this house all of my life. Everywhere I look I see a different memory flash through my mind. I've lived on this street, in this neighborhood and watched so many things change, with the seasons. I've seen people come and go. My whole life happened in this neighborhood. I've never liked changes, but my young life has forced so many upon me, I've grown very accustom to them.  
This change has to be the biggest of my life. With my mother being gone for as long as I can remember, Dad has buried himself in his work. I know he loves me and Touya, but it's hard living with no mom and a part-time Dad. He has decided he needs a change of pace, so now he is going to move to the States right after my graduation. He has given Touya and me the choice to either go with him or to stay behind and attend college here. Touya decided he is going to go with Dad and Yukito is going to go with Touya. So that leaves me undecided and graduation a week away.  
All these thoughts and memories run through my mind as I put on my roller-blades to go to school. Eighteen and I still roller-blade to school. Touya teases me mercilessly about it, but I'm not the one who's gaining a little bit of weight now am I? As the wind dances with my hair on my way to school, I admire the surroundings I know so well. I know three-fourths of the graduating class by name becuase we have all gone to the same elementary school, then junior high, and high school. Unfortunately, high school will probably be the last time I see all of them. There are no district colleges. Everyone will go their own ways after graduation and the world as we all know it will suddenly expand and probably become a lot harsher than this separate world we live in now.  
"Hey Sakura!" the cheerful voice of my best friend greeted. Tomoyo was one of the few constants in my life. If not for her, I probably would have lost my mind trying to capture those cards.  
"Hey Tomoyo!" I said back equally cheerful. I have not yet had the chance to tell her of my father's desicion and my choice. I mean come on, he only told me this morning. Just as I was about to tell her I heard someone trying to sneak up behind me. By the look on Tomoyo's face, I knew it had to be...  
"Good morning Syaoran." I said without turning around.  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked with his deep, charismatic voice. Syaoran was another of the constants in my life. He was the one I could always count on to save me just in the nick-of-time.  
"I have my ways." I responded in a playful tone. After a somewhat   
"You two are my best friends and I think you should be the first to know." I started out calmly, afraid if I jumped right into it I would start crying. My attempt to ease into the conversation failed when Tomoyo converted into worry-mode and Syaroan jumped to overprotective savior.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked quickly, looking as if she was about to burst into tears.  
"What happened? Are you all right?" Syaoran gently made me sit at my seat and examined me to see if I was physically harmed.  
I softly pushed his hands away from my arm, which he was carefully observing. When they were both focusing on my eyes, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Tomoyo took her seat beside me and Syaoran sat behind me. Funny, how almost everything has changed except our seating order.  
Since it was our last week before we were out of school we had no classes. The last week wasn't required for all those graduating. Most of the students came anyway to have one last week with each other before their final good-byes at graduation.  
The teacher said we could do whatever we want as long as we didn't get out of hand. When the teacher turned the class "loose" I turned to the anxious faces that were intently staring at me. Syaoran had moved to sit in the desk in front of Tomoyo, so I could look at both of them at once.  
"Okay. To answer your earlier questions, nothing's wrong, nothing happened, and no I'm not all right. My dad has decided that right after graduation he is going to move to the States. He gave me and Touya the choice to go with him or stay here and go to colleg. Touya has decided that he is going with Dad and Yukito is going to go with them." I spilled all of this out rather quickly, visilbly stunning them both. They turned their heads and glanced at each other in disbelief, then turned their eyes back on me.  
"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Tomoyo asked somewhat quietly, obviously afraid of the answer.  
"No, I haven't. I don't know what to do."   
We didn't talk for the rest of class. We just sat there, staring. Every now and then I would exchange a glance with one or the other of them and I could read the disappointment in their eyes.   
As soon as the bell rang, I sprang from my seat and ran as fast as I could from the two pairs of eyes that I was hoping would help point me in the right direction, instead they just couldn't get past the part about me leaving to realize that nothing was final yet.  
  
Under the Sakura tree that grew near the school's boundary fence, I sat and cried the tears that had been waiting for the chance to run their course since Dad told me the news. No matter what I chose to do, I will shed a lot of tears. Either way I would be losing someone. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and I had planned to go to Tokyo University together. Now I'm not so sure.  
As I sat there crying and thinking to myself, strong arms came to wrap themselves around my shaking body. Without even looking up to see who it was, I leaned into the embrace and cried a little harder.   
"It's okay Sakura. Everything will work out, you'll see." the voice soothed and stroked my hair.   
"Thanks Syaoran, I needed that." I whispered, as not to destroy this fragile moment. He continued caressing my hair in response. His methods worked, and I calmed and quieted. Finally, I pulled away and stared into his deep amber-brown eyes. There was an emotion there that I had only gotten a glimpse of in his eyes before. I couldn't quite tell what it was. Before I had the time to figure it out, Syaoran spoke.  
"Sakura, Tomoyo and I agreed that whatever you decide to do we're behind you one-hundred percent. If you go to the States we'll write, e-mail, and call you every day. If you stay here, we will go with you on breaks to see your father and brother. No matter what we're there for you." Syaoran took me into his arms again, and I wanted to melt.   
"Before I make my final decision, I have to know one thing. Syaoran,where exactly would you place your feelings for me?" I dreaded, absoutely feared the answer, but I had to know.  
Syaoran put me at arm's length and stared deep into my eyes. His intent gaze locked on so that no matter how hard I tried to look away, his eyes drew me back. After a moment of him staring and me settling into an uncomfortable, akward silence he spoke.  
"Sakura, was going to tell you this on graduation night, but I think you need to hear it now. Sakura I love you with everything in me. I've loved you since the first time you beamed your lovely smile at me. Sakura you have taken a lonely, cold-hearted boy and turned him into someone who can love and have fun once in a while. You gave me back the life I never knew was gone. You are my life, my heart, my everything." he reached up and tenderly wiped away two tears that were making their way down my cheeks.  
"Syaoran, I don't know how long I have been hoping you'd say that. When you walked into my life my world was already upside down, courtesy of the Clow cards. But somehow you turned my world right-side up again. I was never able to place my feelings for you. I knew I felt more than friendship, but I was too afraid to admit that it might be love, so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. Noew Syaoran they refuse to go to the back of my mind. I am postive now that I'm madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with you. Now that I know you love me there is no possible way I could leave you. I need you Syaoran and I'm going to stay here and go to college with you and Tomoyo. I love you Syaoran." With that said, I launched myself into his arms.   
When I pulled back, two tears were slowly trickling down his cheek. I used my thumbs and wiped them away, I let my hands linger on his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes. I understood his silent question and nodded my head. He pulled me onto his lap and then leaned down and pressed his warm lips against mine. I finally got my first kiss with the one I was saving it for.  
  
Everything changes, well most things anyway. I have grown up with change. It is as known to me as Tomoyo or Kero. When I was young change brought nothing, but trouble to my life. After eighteen years things have finally changed for the better. Maybe I can't live in the same house all of my life or attend college with my classmates since elementary school, but just because times change doesn't mean it's all for the worst. Now that I really give it some thought, I could always count on something else besides my friends and family. I could always count on the fact times change.  
  
  
AN: This was my first attempt at a one-shot story. I guess because it's the end of the school year, change is becoming a word used in almost every conversation. I will try and get chapter four of Getting Back to the Basics...or Not out soon. Until then, catch ya later.  
  
P.S. Please e-mail me and tell me what you think. Princessmeatballhead2003@yahoo.com or Clynn5749@hotmail.com or Forerunner2000@juno.com  
  



End file.
